fakestufffandomcom-20200214-history
Kingdom Hearts: Blades of Glory
The Story Begins/ Opening Set 5 months before The Keyblade War, 3 warriors named: Strife,Hunter and Scar where enjoying a peaceful day at Blade Island until a swarm of armoured men appeared. The 3 warriors transformed into there armour and drew out there Keyblade's. Strife had the Buster keyblade,Hunter had the Gundown Keyblade and Scar had the Scar Scratcher Keyblade. They slashed thier way through the attackers (that half had swords and the other half had keyblades) and destroyed the swarm. They go to different worlds to find the attackers called the "Armoured nightmares" aand save the universe from destruction. Epilouge The 3 warriors named Strife,Hunter and Scar where fighting each other trying to see who is the best fighter when Hunter accidently slashed a building that came falling down after he accidently slashed it. The building had blocked up a path for 5-10 months. They were banned from fighting untill a swarm of armoured men appeared. Strife's Story The Cloud's Above 1st Visit Strife flies on his hoverboared to a world called The Clouds Above. The paths where made of clouds and beside them where many clouds where people where battling. Strife saw a 13 year - old kid named Cloud Strife (The Land's Ruler) on the ground in front of a dark man named Sephiroth. Cloud was knocked out cold. Strife battled Sephiroth but when Sephiroth was nearly destroyed he disapeared. Cloud woke up and Strife healed him. Then they went on to destroy a army of Black Armoured Nightmares. Strife left for a travel to Neverland. The Cloud's Above 2nd visit Sephiroth came again but was ready to defeat Cloud and Strife. They defeated him after an epic battle. Then beams of light hit Sephiroth and he vanished in a gloom of darkness. A massive Black Armoured robot named "Beat Destroyer' apeared. Strife got worn out towards the end so Cloud finished it off. Strife sayed goodbye aswell as saying they are destined to meet again. Neverland 1st Visit Captain Hook appears as soon as Strife arrives. He orders a young Smee to attack him, although Smee loses a giant robot apeared. Peter Pan came and took it out with a touch of pixie dust from TinkerBell. Cloud heads out to The Lionheart's Den and promises he will be back. Neverland 2nd visit Once he returns Strife finds out from Peter Pan that TinkerBell has been captured. So they head out to Captain Hook's ship with hopes of finding her. Captain Hook appears and challenges them to a fight. Peter Pan gets worn out and Strife finishes Captain Hook off with his Bandadged Blade ability.They rescue TinkerBell and Strife heads off to a new world. The Lionheart's Den 1st Visit Strife arrives in this deserty land where many kind and nice lions lived. Strife went to the kingdom where he met up with a guy called Master Lionheart lived. He was kicked out of his throne by a man in black armour likes Aqua's armour from Kingdom Hearts:BBS (a real KIngdom Hearts game) Strife and Lionheart struggled but manged to win against the armourd man who blocked heaps of attacks and used a forcefield. Strife head off to The Mountain Ranges aswell as telling Master Lionheart they will meet again. The Lionheart's Den 2nd Visit Soon as Strife arrives he sees Scar. Strife follows Scar to the kingdom but then Scar turns around and spots Strife. They clash head 2 head and Strife defeats him. Scar runs away to a hidden area will Strife talks to Master Lionheart and leaves. Scar follows him to the next world. Mountain Ranges 1st visit Strife arrives at the Forest:Hunting Grounds in The Mountain Ranges world. Scar follows Strife into the Secret Tree Hollow where Strife finds a dark version of Hunter that turns out to be a data version of the dark Hunter. Strife gets tired out at the end so Scar finishes the data thingy off. Scar tells Strife that what he gets for doing it to him. Scar runs away somewhere in the forest. Strife leaves to go to The World of Dreams/Chaos. Mountain Ranges 2nd Visit After many hours getting up on to the mountain Strife finds a young troublesome kid named Shan - Yu who followed Strife and told him how to get to Scar. Once they get up to Scar, Scar was lying on the ground,defeated. Luckily Strife and Shan - Yu came at the right time to save him and defeat the dark version of Hunter. When Scar wakes up his explains to Strife that the dark version of Hunter was fake. They head off to find Hunter. The World of Dreams/Chaos 1st Visit Strife arrives at the bottom half of this world which is called: The World of Chaos. Strife strangely arrives at the throne room where the leader of The Armoured Nightmares was. Strife battled him but lost, although Ultima Armour's (leader) kingdom was destroyed. So Strife returns to The Mountain Ranges. The World of Dreams/Chaos 2nd Visit Strife and Scar arrive at the ruins of the kingdom. They walk along 'the' path fighting multi - coloured Armourd Nightmares to the top half of the world:The World of Dreams. When they ended up there nothing was wrong so they went to The Land of Depture. The Land of Depture 1st and Final Visit When Scar and Strife are at The Land of Departure nothing is wrong sothey go to The Mysterious Tower. The Mysterious Tower 1st and Final Visit After going up heaps of stairs and making it up to Master Yen Sid's room, Scar and Strife enter a portal which leads to The Cartoon Wastland. The Cartoon Wastland 1st and Final Visit After fighting through heaps of Armoured Nightmares Scar and Strife get up to a massive black thing called The Phantom Blot. After destroying it Scar and Strife are pulled into The Badlands. The Badlands 1st and Final Visit Scar and Strife meet up with Ultima Armour who has Hunter lying on the floor in front of him. Scar's Story Blade Island (After opening) Scar takes The Path to The Dawn and he strangely ends up at The Lionheart's Den. The Lionheart's Den 1st and Final visit Strife follows Scar up to the kingdom when all of a suden Scar turns around and spots Strife. he loses a battle to him and runs away. he uses his Skyrider to fly to The Mountain Ranges after Strife leaves. The Mountain Ranges 1st and Final Visit Since Strife followed him, Scar follows Strife to a Secret Tree Hollow where he loses a battle to a Data dark version of Hunter. Scar finishes it off and tells Strife that's what he gets for doing the same and runs off to the mountains. Days later Scar is deafeted by The Dark Hunter so Strife turns up and deafets it so Scar is safe. Then Strife and Scar head off to The World of Chaos/The World of Dreams. The World of Chaos/The World of Dreams 1st and Final Visit Scar follows Strife up to The World of Dreams but there's no trouble so they go to the Land of Depture. The Land of Depture 1st and Final visit There's no trouble so Scar and Strife leave. So they go to The Mysterious Tower. The Mysterious Tower 1st and Final visit After running up loads of stairs and entering Master Yen Sid's room, Scar and Strife decide to go through The Cartoon Wastland portal. The Cartoon Wastland 1st and Final Visit After defeating loads of Armoured Nightmares, Scar and Strife succed in destroying The Phantom Blot. The Badlands 1st and Final Visit Scar and strife confront The Ultima Armour who is standing in front of a unconcious Hunter. Hunter's Story Capture While exiting Blade Island and going to the Mountain Ranges he ends up in a forest. Once he arrives in the Hunting Grounds he is captured by Ultima Armour. The Badlands Ultima Armour takes the knocked out Hunter with him to the Badlands. he drops Hunter in front of him while Scar and Strife watch. Final Story Once Scar and Strife arrive at The Badlands, Hunter wakes up and joins Scar and Strife. They all transform into armour mode. They finally destroy Ultima Armour,seal the keyhole and go home. everything is finally restored and all is peace. More games coming soon! Think of some games to put on, we would love it1